Moments and Songs
by Psychic101
Summary: A bunch of Song Fics will end up here. I've done this before and they sucked but I'm getting better. Mostly Shules but I'll have other people and pairings in here. Rated T to be safe.
1. Need You Now By Lady Antebellum

This song is waaaaay over played, but I LOVE IT.

* * *

><p><em>Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.<em>

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

Juliet looked at the phone on her coffee table. Earlier that day everything had been fine. She had had a rich boyfriend, who loved her. A great best- friend who was always there for her.

"Stupid," Juliet mumbled. She had kissed Shawn in her boyfriend's living room and now she wanted him. She and Shawn had been through a lot, pictures of them were scattered around the room. She reached for the phone and began to dial his number then she stopped.

She thought about Shawn constantly he was always in her mind. Ever since that close talking incident a few years ago. They had a perfect relationship. Friends and co-workers, that's how it was supposed to be.

"But nooo," Juliet said in a mocking tone. She had to go and kiss him, he had just been droning on about her having a great trip. Right after she heard him confess his love for her. He was there… she was confused… they kissed. Shawn had always been there for her, good times and bad. She huffed and finished dialing his number she couldn't stop herself.

_Wonder if he thinks of me…_Juliet thought as the phone reached his voicemail.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Juliet put the phone on the couch and checked the time. It was 1:20 in the morning, he was probably asleep. She sighed and grabbed her car keys walking out of her apartment. After they had kissed Juliet made a quick promise to give him time to think, yet she wanted to see him. NO she needed to see him.

She was alone, tired, confused and she needed to see the man who had helped cause this. She wanted him and needed him in her life. Wither they were friends, lovers, co-workers. Hell, they could be enemies for all she cared; she just needed him in her life. She tried calling him again but he didn't answer.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_.

Shawn grabbed the bottle and poured another shot of whisky. He drained the shot and poured another. He had never expected Juliet to kiss him, not when she was dating Mr. Perfect. He looked at the door and sighed. Juliet would sometimes just appear at his house and walk in uninvited, because to Shawn she was always welcome.

He drained that glass too and went to pour some more but he was out. His phone rang, he ignored it. He knew it wasn't Juliet and he didn't want to talk to anyone but her. He grabbed the nearest bottle of some type of alcohol and he drained some of that too. Another call to his phone and he still didn't answer it. He was about ready to drink some more when there was a knock at his door.

He ignored the door and thought of Juliet. She was always a constant feature on his mind, no matter what he did he thought of Jules. Sometimes when he dreamt, he dreamt of her sleeping right next to him. He wondered if she thought about him but she probably didn't.

"Who would think of me?" Shawn mumbled.

"I do," A voice said. Shawn turned and found Juliet standing behind him

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

"Jules what are you doing here?" Shawn asked standing up and swaying a little.

"I need you Shawn," she whispered before flinging herself inside his arms.

"Jules…" Shawn said holding her to his chest. He knew he was drunk, she knew he was drunk but they didn't care.

"I know I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I'm all alone," Juliet muttered against his chest.

"It's fine Jules… I'm glad you did call," Shawn said, Juliet looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need you now Jules,"

"You do?" she whispered and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I need you,"

"I need you too," Juliet said taking a deep breath before kissing him. They both tasted of alcohol but neither did care. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Shawn's arms snaked around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

The kiss wasn't full of passion or love. It was full of hate, regret, sadness and most of all hurt. He had been after her for five years and she had always turned him down no matter what he did. Then she kissed him and screwed with his mind.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at the figure in his arms. Juliet was fast asleep her head on his chest.

"Stop staring at me…" Juliet mumbled.

"I'm not staring," Shawn said even though he knew he was.

"Then what do you call what you're doing?" Juliet asked.

"Paying a lot of attention," Shawn said.

"I don't know if it's me being hung-over that's making me say this but… I love you Shawn and I can't live without you." Juliet confessed. Shawn stared into her eyes; he stayed silent and kept his face blank.

"Say something…" she urged.

"I love you more Jules and I know it's not because I'm drunk, only that I mean it. I need you here with me Jules," Shawn said running his nails along her back tickling her making her shiver.

"Marry me Jules?" Shawn whispered.

"What? Are you serious?" Juliet asked shocked.

"Being here without you just for a few hours made me feel terrible, so yes I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn… I will." Juliet said kissing his lips.

* * *

><p>Sungedited by ElocinAkira. Shes popping up alot huh?


	2. Not That Girl From Wicked

People write about how Juliet had lost Shawn to Abigail momentarily, but if you think about it Abigail lost Shawn to Juliet. Sure she broke up with him for his job being dangerous, but was that the honest reason? Shouldn't Abigail have felt that Shawn loved Juliet? No one writes about Abigail's feelings, so I did. I wrote this to explain her love for Shawn. Even though I'm Pro-Shules all the way!

* * *

><p><em>Hands touch, eyes meet<em>

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Abigail watched from a distance as Shawn, her ex-boyfriend walked onto the pier with a girl on his arm. He had dumped her about three months ago for that girl, which was on his arm at this very moment. Abigail and Shawn had a history. They went to high school together, hell she was technically in love with him first. Her heart always leaped when he was around, when he smiled her way. She couldn't help but think he was the one… but she wasn't the girl.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

Abigail sometimes dreamt of the kids her and Shawn might have had. A girl with her light brown hair, but his deep green eyes or a boy who looked exactly like him. When she was around him she turned different, she was into that woman's movement. She didn't need a man to complete her yet… she wanted Shawn to complete her. When Shawn had trailed her around in high school she turned him down because she thought he'd break her heart. She had been right, but she thought maybe if she had accepted earlier they could be together. The girl laughed at something Shawn had said and he was grinning like an idiot.

He spent so much time with this girl, yet he was always working when Abigail wanted to spend time with him, when they were dating. She looked so happy and Abigail didn't remember feeling that happy or light with Shawn. He was perfect. Childish, smart, funny, messy but he was also kind, intelligent, serious at times and mature. But this girl had something Abigail didn't have….

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

To escape her pain of losing him she dreamed. She dreamed of their could have been life, what may have happened if she loved him just a little bit more. It was supposed to help her cope but when she was whipped out of the dream or stopped; her ache for him was stronger. She wanted him, damn it! Yet that would never happen not, with her around.

Would she kill for a guy? No. But would she kill for Shawn? Possibly.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

The girl he was in love with… Juliet. Her name was bitter on Abigail's tongue. She always had a bright smile and let's just say, she looked very flexible. She had long golden blond hair that had curls in it, and bright blue eyes. She had that charming smile that all the boys fell for, yet she had to get Shawn. The girl who was a cop and dated men almost ten years older than her. The girl whose life was constantly in danger. The girl who was probably very slutty and had her own agenda. THAT was the girl Shawn chose. The girl who was easy.

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

But could Abigail really blame her for falling for him? She had fallen for him, so what was going to stop her? Many other girls fell for Shawn Spencer and very few actually got to have an actual relationship with him. He went from girl to girl even to another man. But what did she and all those others girls not have that Juliet did?

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

Abigail realized that she had to stop wishing for Shawn. She was never going to get back with him, not with Juliet around. Shawn's heart belonged to Juliet and no one was going to take him from her. It only hurts when you wish and it doesn't come true. Shawn took out a box and handed it to Juliet; Juliet opened the box and almost dropped it. Shawn took the box from her and pulled out a rose and a pearl. As much as Abigail loved him, she just wasn't born for that rose and that pearl.

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl..._

Juliet was going to be Shawn's for a long time and vice versa. Abigail knew a girl who had blond curly hair, blue eyes and Shawn loved her. Abigail loved Shawn but she had to let him go, if he was truly in love with Juliet O'Hara. True, she loved him a lot but she just wasn't that girl. It was time to let that sink in and when she did she was able to move on…

* * *

><p>Once again, edited by ElocinAkira who had to sing every part that was a song. Because she is a tripple threat...<p> 


End file.
